Love and Secrets
by Mich aka Starfire
Summary: Robin is evil. He goes on a mission and joins the titans. But, he meets Starfire. Will he change for the sake of love? Read and find out! ! ! Please R&R StarRobin and maybe a little BBRae
1. New Visitor

Okay ! Here's a new story! It was inspired by some story we read in English class but it is very different! Please R&R !

Love and Secrets

Chapter 1: New Visitor

It was an old underground warehouse. There were dark walss and only one lamp. There was a door, which led to the storage room, which was filled with rows of shelves with stolen items. A tall man stood in a corner waiting. He appeared to be about 30 years old. He wore a black metal suit. He had blond messy hair and bright blue eyes. His name was Dagger, and he was waiting for his apprentice to return with some jewels.

About five minutes later, the door flew open. There was a very young man, about 16 years old. He was a little shorter than Dagger. He also wore a black metal suit, similar to Dagger's. He had spiky jet-black hair and a black mask that covered his eyes. His name was Robin. He was carrying a sack full of jewels.

"You're late," Dagger spoke.

Panting, Robin said, " I know. The jewels were heavily guarded." Robin handed him the bag.

"Good," Dagger said as he looked through the bag. "Now, for your next mission." Robin looked dumbfounded. "My next mission? But I just finished one!" he whined.

"Do not complain! You are my apprentice and you will do as I say!'

Robin sighed. "Yes."

LALALALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA -my divider

"I vote for me!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Yeah, you would be a perfect leader," Raven said monotone. Beast Boy ignored her sarcastic remark.

"How about, Raven?" Starfire suggested.

"Yeah, why not me?" Raven asked sarcastically. Starfire didn't catch this.

"Yes! I believe Raven would make a good leader!" Starfire cheered.

"Yo? How 'bout good 'ol Cyborg here. Eh?" Cyborg asked. Everyone sweatdropped. "Uh-" Raven started to say. Then the doorbell rang.

"I shall get it!" Starfire said happily and flew to the front door. She opened it and there stood a teenager with jet-black hair and a black mask. He wore a green, red, black, and yellow suit that had an "R" on the top-left hand corner. He wore a black and yellow cape that flew in the wind. (a/n-Do you realize his mission yet?)

"Hello! Welcome to Titans' Tower! I am Starfire! How may I assist you?"

"Hi! I'm Robin." Then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven came.

"Hey, Star! Who's this?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm Robin! And you must be the Titans! I've heard so much about you!"

"What can we do for ya?" Cyborg asked.

"I heard you're looking for a leader. If you give me a chance, I can be a good one," Robin said proudly.

'Wow! Robin's very kawaii ' Starfire thought.

"I guess we can give it a try," Cyborg said, not sure if this guy can be trusted. Robin smiled. "You can count on me!" he looked at Starfire. 'She's beautiful!' he thought.

"Alright! Let me escort you to your room!" Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and that made him blush. After Starfire and Robin left the room, Raven spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said. "Are you sure this guy can be trusted?"

"Not sure, but we can give it a try." Cyborg said. Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Starfire opened the door to a room and Robin walked in. "Do you like your bed chamber?" Starfire asked.

The room was a fair size. The walls were a light gray color and the floor was a white carpet. There was a twin-sized bed in one corner. There was also a wooden dresser and night table.

"Yeah, it's. . .comfortable."

Starfire smiled widely. "I am very happy do hear that!" Robin smiled. "So, when's dinner?' Robin asked with his stomach grumbling.

"I'm not sure."

"How about I make dinner?"

"No, but you are our guest and-"

"Please?" Robin gave her the cutest smile ever.

"Alright!"

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"  
"TOFU!"

"Friends please!" Starfire said as she walked into the room with Robin.

"Um, does that happen often?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Raven said without taking her eyes of her book.

"Friends! Robin wishes to make us dinner!" Starfire cheered.

"Can you cook?" Cyborg asked.

"Can you cook tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, I can cook. But I never cooked tofu."

"Aww man!"

"I'm gonna go work on my baby." Cyborg left to work on his T-Car.

"His. . .baby?" Robin asked uncertain.

"His car." Beast Boy said.

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go meditate." Raven closed her book and left for her room.

"Oooh! Can I come?" Beast Boy ran after her leaving Robin and Starfire alone.

"So, uh, I'll start dinner," Robin said breaking the silence. He started to get pots and pans and the ingredients.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"May I assist you?" Starfire asked shyly.

"Sure." Starfire smiled and gave Robin one of her 'death' hugs. This made him blush, but it was too tight!

"Star. . .fire. . .oww. . ." Robin said through breaths. Starfaire immediately let go.

"Oh, forgive me Robin." She said blushing.

"It's alright, Starfire."

"Robin. You can call me Star if you wish." Robin smiled. "Alright Star." Starfire also smiled. They started to make the dinner together.

About a half-hour later, the titans and Robin (a/n-he's not a titan, yet.) were eating dinner. Beast Boy cooked his own food because Robin did not know how to make tofu.

"Mmm! These edible pieces of string are very good!" Starfire said happily.

"Thanks. It's called spaghetti," Robin said.

"Oh," Starfire said innocently blushing. They continued their meal. When they were done, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to play video games, Raven sat on the couch to read, while Robin and Starfire cleaned up the dishes. After they were done, they went to cheer Cyborg and Beast Boy on for hours. Then, Cyborg shot off the game and yawned. "I'm hitting the sack. Night!" he left for his room.

"Me too!" Beast Boy said tiredly falling over but Raven caught him. "Uhh, Night." She dragged him down the hall.

"I guess I'll go to bed too. Night Star." Robin said.

"Alright. Good night, Robin!" Starfire gave him a friendly hug and he hugged back and smiled. Starfire blushed and let go. She gave him a smile and left for her room.

'Wow. She's great. Tomorrow, I'll train with them and prove that I am leader material. I'll find out everything about them and tell Dagger. But, Starfire. Star. She'll be heartbroken. Star." He sighed and left for his room and went to bed.

Yay! Chapter 1 finished ! I hope you guys liked it ! Please review and tell me what you think ! Chapter 2 will be up soon so keep checking back ! Bye! ! !


	2. Tests

Alrightyz!! I am out of my writer's block! Yay!! Happy! Now I get to update to ch. 2!

Wow! Thanks guys for the reviews!! I'm in a good mood today, even though I'm almost always in a good mood, and I'm gonna put up some responses! Yay!

D-I-WaRrIa-Yeah, I guess you can say that he's like Terra, but I don't really like Terra that much. But Robin is going to be a little different in this story. One things for sure, he's not gonna die!! Anyway, thanks for the review and I'll try to read your stories as soon as possible!

bOb the bUilder-yes! I believe that I should continue as well! Thanks for the review, and sorry to break it to you but, you're not the first reviewer, you're the second. Close enough!

goldensunobesser-Thanks! Here's the update!

Jess- You really like it? ::tear:: Thank you so much

Kira Brown- Thank you!! Here's chapter 2 and I'll put up chapter 3 as soon as possible!

bunny133- It's. . .awesome? ::hugs reviewer:: Thank you!! Here's my very hard worked update!

blonde shadowcat- Thankyz!!! That original idea popped out of nowhere! Haha Thanks for reviewing!

HpRaven89-Thanks for liking my idea! Here's the update!!

On with the story!!

Love and Secrets

Chapter 2: Tests

Today was the day where Robin will prove to the titans that he's leader material. But, neither of the Titans knew Robin's secret.

At the obstacle course stood Robin, waiting for it to start. Cyborg and Raven were at the controls while Beast Boy and Starfire were cheering for Robin.

"You can do it Robin! I believe in you!" cheered Starfire.

"Initiating countdown. Good luck Robin," Cyborg said. Robin got ready and gave Starfire a wink, and she started to blush.

It started. There were walls flying up, rocks shooting at him, a million things trying to get him, but Robin dodged them all and made it to the finish line in a great time, 2:45.

"Way to go, Robin!" Beast Boy shouted. Starfire ran to Robin and gave him a friendly hug, which made him blush. "You are victorious, Robin!" Starfire cheered letting go of Robin, which by now was bright red.

"Uh, thanks," Robin said nervously.

"Hey, Robin! Looking good! You got some real talent! It's like you've been trained by Batman or something!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well, actually-" Robin started.

"All ya need is a test and prove that you really are leader material!"

"Alright, what kind of test?"

"You'll see," Raven said mischievously.

"Great," Robin mumbled.

"Do not worry, Robin! I am positive that you are going to do very well on this test!" Starfire cheered.

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Star."

"I welcome you!"

........................................................................................................................................................................

Robin was in a dark room strapped to a chair. Then, a lamp turned on above his head. Then, out of the darkness, he saw Beast Boy. "Okay Robin, your question. If you were so close to finding the plans of an evil madman, but then one of your friends got hurt. Let's just say, Starfire." Beast Boy winked and Robin blushed. "Would you, A. Keep chasing the madman. B. Go and help, your friend, Starfire, and be back to square one with getting the dude's plans, or C. Help your friend and make everyone go home, and research all night about the villain?"

Robin thought for a while. "Um, I think. . .C. Because, I would save Starfire, call it a night, and try to gather as much information as I can, allowing the rest of the team to help." Robin explained confidently.

Beast Boy looked dumbfounded and away from the light, Starfire was blushing.

"Th-that's a good answer," said Beast Boy.

"Whoa! He _would _make a good leader!" Cyborg whispered loudly.

"Yeah," Raven said unsurely (a/n-unsurely? Is that even correct? Feh. . .who cares! It's a fanfiction!) 'I still have a bad feeling about him.' She thought.

"I believe that Robin will make a good leader!" Starfire said happily. Robin smiled.

"Alright, ya'll! Everyone who votes for Robin as the Teen Titans' new leader, raise your hand!" Cyborg said and raised his hand. Starfire and Beast Boy raised their hands quickly. Everyone looked at Raven, who hesistated a while. Then, she slowly raised her hand. Everyone smiled.

"Alright! The Teen Titans leader search is officially over! The new leader is, Robin!" Cyborg announced. Starfire untied Robin and gave him a hug, and he gladly hugged her back, blushing madly.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

After the Titans and their new leader, Robin, went out for pizza as a celebration, they went to sleep. Robin sat on his bed, holding some sort of communicator. It was a little like the Titans' communicator but instead, it was all black. On the screen, was Dagger. Robin was whispering into the communicator and you heard a harsh voice talk back to him. "Have you achieved Phase 1?"

"Yes, they made me their leader," replied Robin in a soft whisper, trying not to wake up the rest of the Titans. "I guess I'm a Titan now."

"Yes, I believe you are," Dagger said. "Now with Phase 2."

"What's Phase 2?" Robin asked.

"Find out their weaknesses during battles. Record them mentally, and write them down secretively. Then, give them to me and we'll go on to Phase 3."

"Phase 3?" Robin asked uncertain.

"You'll see when the time comes. You should get some sleep."

"Yes, Dagger."

"Do not fail me apprentice."

"I won't. Night." Robin said while turning off his communicator. He sighed at the thought of the leader thing being a fake. 'What if Starfire found out? What if the others find out?' he sighed and went to sleep.

Yay! Chapter 2 finished!! I will put up chapter 3 as soon as I think of it! Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews everyone! Byez!


	3. Night Sky

Ahh!! Haven't updated in like forever!! Sorryz!! Totally got caught up in school work and my birthday and other stuff. . .well sorry for the long update but here it is

This is just a fluffy chapter but just some things cleared up about Robin and Dagger.

Love and Secrets

Chapter 3: Night Sky

The moon shined brightly in the sky with the star's accompanying them. The waves crashed gently on the island under Titans Tower. The wind was whistling through jet-black hair. Sitting on the edge, looking out over, was the new Titans' leader, Robin. No one knew much about him, but they accepted him as their leader. They saw trust, loyalty, companionship, and leadership in him. But Robin had a secret that no one knew. He didn't even show the slightest hint of mistrust or secretiveness, that no one suspected anything bad. They were wrong.

Robin was apparently working for a villain the Titans' never heard off: Dagger. His job was to find the Titans' weaknesses and give it to Dagger. He didn't even know what Dagger would do after he found out about them, but he had to obey.

There was a hidden connection between him and Dagger. He felt as though it was his destiny to obey. But he wasn't sure what. His parents had died while he was still young. He was an only child, so he had to brothers or sisters that he knew of to look up to. Instead, he had Dagger. You can say he was like an older brother; more like a bossy one. So, Robin had to obey. But he was having second thoughts. 'Why do I have to follow his ways? Why do I have to work for him? The rest will eventually find out and then what would happen? What good is this whole thing?'

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of the door opening. Robin turned around to see Starfire coming towards him, and sitting beside him. They were silent for a minute, looking out to the ocean. "I could not sleep," she finally said.

"Me neither," he said flatly.

"What is bothering you?" Starfire asked turning to him.

He turned to her. "I'm…. scared," he admitted.

"Of what?" Starfire asked with a confused look on her face.

He turned back to the ocean. "Scared of…letting everyone down."

"I am sure that you will make a great leader, Robin!" Starfire cheered.

Robin sighed. "I don't think I will," he said barely audible. Starfire heard it tho.

"Do not put yourself down, Robin. We are all happy that you are here," she smiled. "I'm happy that you are here."

Robin looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks."

"I welcome you!" Robin chuckled at her "naiveness"

"Let's go inside," he said getting up. "It's getting cold."

Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand, walking towards the door. Robin blushed, and after a while, closed his hand, holding hers. And they walked inside, hand-in-hand all the way.

Chapter 3 DONE!

Whoohoo!! Mostly fluff in this chapter but some things being cleared up! Hope ya enjoyed it and I shall try to update as soon as I can!! Review please!!


	4. AN: SOB! TT

SOBSOBSOBSOBSOB! I don't know what to write about next ! I'm so sorry to the people that thought this was a chapter T.T I feel really bad but I'm in this HUGE writer's block! Give me Ideas! Please! T.T I'm desperate! I had some ideas like:

1) The Titans meet Dagger but Robin plays it like he doesn't know him or something

2) The Titans just have a regular battle against something like Plasmus or whatever and Robin mentally takes notes on weaknesses and stuff. But that would be short wouldn't it?

Well, please HELP! T.T I'm sorry for not updating but I need all the help I can get T.T

Thanks a BUNCH! I love you people! T.T You rock my socks

Michi


End file.
